Encrucijada Sentimental
by Aihane
Summary: Kurogane regresa a su tierra natal tras un largo tiempo de viajar por las dimensiones y se encuentra con algunos cambios y una situacion un tanto complicada que involucra a la princesa. ONE-SHOT KuroganeXTomoyo


**NOTA:** Este fanfic lo escribi para un concurso que se llevo a cabo en una pagina de facebook, felizmente resulto ganador ^^, pero al margen de eso decidi publicarlo ahora que ya paso el concurso para que el resto pueda disfrutarlo, esto lo aclaro por si alguien lo vio ahi no vayan a pensar que es un plagio.

**DISCLAIMER:** Como saben o no, Tsubasa Chronicles es otra de las grandes obras propiedad del grupo CLAMP, yo solo me limito a tomar prestado sus personajes para crear esta historia dirigida a los fans, sin fines de lucro ni con malas intenciones, solamente es para entretener.

* * *

><p>— Llegamos a otro mundo — anuncio Mokona contenta<p>

— Fiuu, por fin, ¿soy yo o esta vez el viaje duro más de la cuenta?— pregunto Fye

— Me da igual — sentencio Kurogane

— Es que después de tanto tiempo uno se acostumbra. ¿Por cierto, cuanto llevamos en este viaje? —

— 578 días y hemos recorrido 27 mundos desde que partimos — dijo Syaoran ya que él era el encargado de eso

— Ohh, ya había perdido la cuenta pero pensé que eran más. Aun así fue me alegro de que hayamos podido visitar el reino de Clow y a Sakura-chan después de tanto tiempo, claro que con ayuda del empujoncito que nos dio Watanuki-kun —

— Si, de no ser por él quien sabe cuánto hubiera pasado. — recordó Syaoran con nostalgia

— Me imagino que Syaoran-kun lo disfruto bastante, sobre todo la despedida que te dio Sakura-chan ¿verdad? —

— ¿Otra vez estaban espiando? — exclamo avergonzado el joven arqueólogo.

— Mmm...Puede ser, — dijo aparentando inocencia —pero todo fue culpa de Kuro-pon

— Kuro-pon, Kuro-pon —canturreo Mokona aun así el sujeto no dio señales de estar enterado

— ¿Ocurre algo Kurogane-san? — pregunto Syaoran al verlo más serio de lo usual

— Este sitio...es Nihon — sentencio y el resto se tomo un minuto en observar los alrededores hasta reconocer el Japón de la era feudal en el cual estuvieron hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de su batalla con final contra Fei Wong Reed.

— Eso significa que alguien te está esperando o no Kuro-rin —dijo Fye de manera cómplice

…...

Recorrieron unos cuantos kilómetros a pie hasta llegar a la ciudad donde se encontraba el palacio Shirasaki, contemplando cuanto había progresado el reino desde su partida y escuchando la pregunta resonante en su cabeza ¿Cuanto había pasado desde ese entonces?

Afortunadamente no se fue el suficiente tiempo como para no ser reconocido por la mayoría de los guardias imperiales, su sola presencia y el pronunciar su nombre basto para que le permitieran el paso hasta su alteza.

— Oye, Amaterasu-sama, estoy de regreso — anuncio desde la puerta

— Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien se digno a asomar la cara — contesto despectivamente —Veo que todavía no has aprendido buenos modales.

— Tsk, como si tú los necesitaras —respondió arrogante

— Esa no es forma de hablarle a la reina — la voz de Souma los interrumpió

— Olvídalo Souma-chan, nuestro Kurogane siempre será así, un ninja malo — bromeo la princesa quien apareció sorpresivamente detrás de su leal guardiana, sin embargo su presencia dejo sin palabras a los recién llegados, en especial al susodicho ninja.

— Bienvenido a casa, Kurogane —saludo ella amablemente

—...—No podía responder, y es que el noventa por ciento de su cerebro estaba ocupado en analizar cómo es que la pequeña princesa quejo hace dos años más o menos ahora se había convertido en toda una bella joven, no, mujer. Estaba alta, casi tanto como él, esbelta, había desarrollado su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sin duda Tomoyo no estaba lejos de alcanzarlo en edad.

— Y al resto, también les doy la bienvenida, ojala hayan tenido un buen viaje —

— Un placer verla de nuevo, Tomoyo-hime —

— Ah pasado mucho tiempo, por lo menos de nuestra parte fueron seis años desde su partida. ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan? —

—...— Ella le miraba, aun así seguía sin poder procesar una respuesta, de hecho estaría muerto de no ser por el otro bendito diez por ciento que se encargaba de la respiración y demás funciones vitales.

— Muy bien, recientemente la hemos visto y nos pidió que le enviáramos sus saludos si teníamos la oportunidad —

— Gracias al cielo, es una pena que ya no tenga el poder de caminar en los sueños, quizás así podría charlar con ella —

— Estoy seguro que Sakura piensa de la misma forma, y que hallara la manera de volverse a ver, la distancia no es algo que afecte la amistad, aunque hablemos de dimensiones diferentes. —

— Opino igual, estaré ansiosa por ese día, mientras pónganse cómodos siéntanse como en su casa —

—...— Kurogane mantenía el silencio, pese a que lo último que dijo la princesa iba específicamente dirigido a él, y por mucho que esta le mirara fijamente el no lograba formar una respuesta lo suficientemente rápido como para responder. Viendo la incapacidad de su amigo, Fye le dio un ligero y disimulado codazo en las costillas mientras susurro en voz baja —Ya, dile algo —

—Tomoyo...— fue lo primero que salió de su boca, parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos mentales para hallar las palabras adecuadas, la princesa le dedico toda su atención — Estas diferente.

Fye se llevo la mano hasta su frente golpeando de manera inconsciente ante la estupidez que dijo el moreno, al final tuvo que recordar que se trataba del ninja loco amante de la guerra y esperar que este le dijera a la joven un cumplido halagador, era como pedirle al cerezo que diera manzanas.

El ambiente quedo un poco extraño después de eso, todos esperaban cualquier cosa excepto ese comentario ridículo, aun así la princesa se reía ligeramente. Al final Amaterasu cortó con un comentario agudo

— ¿Diferente? Se llama madurar Kurogane, deberías intentarlo alguna vez —

— ¡Yo no soy inmaduro! Además ¿A ti quien te pregunto? —

—Nadie, pero soy la reina no necesito permiso para dar mi opinión—

No hace falta aclarar que eso desencadeno otra de las típicas peleas entre el ninja y la reina. El resto de los presentes, resignados al comportamiento de sus amigos optaron por alejarse y ponerse cómodos dejando que ellos arreglaran sus asuntos a su manera, después de todo podría decirse que esa era la forma en que se daban la bienvenida.

…...

Una cena mas tarde y todos disfrutaban del postre, con sorpresa se habían enterado que allí habían transcurrido cinco años desde su última vista, creyendo que eso era todo recibieron una noticia impactante que dejo asombrado a los viajeros.

— Princesa Tomoyo ¿te vas a casar? — pregunto Mokona sorprendida

— Así es —comento la joven sin mucha emoción — Ya estoy en edad, además es el deber de la princesa que mantiene la barrera espiritual del reino, el de esposarse con quien dirigirá al ejercito real.

Un silencio incomodo acompaño a ese comentario, sus amigos miraban de reojo al moreno esperando ver cuál sería su reacción, sin embargo este permanecía impasible con los ojos cerrados meditando la respuesta o conteniendo la ira, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta. Finalmente hablo con calma, mas se notaba un dejo de seriedad en sus palabras

— ¿Y quien será ese?—

— No lo sé aun, eso se decidirá mañana cuando los candidatos vengan al palacio—

— ¿Ud. elegirá a su esposo?— pregunto Fye

— Podría decirse que si, sin embargo se espera que la princesa elija a quien represente mayores beneficios para el reino y no en base a sus sentimientos, si es a lo que te refieres. —

— O sea que se casa por obligación y no por elección — acotó

— Si, sin embargo ese ha sido mi destino desde que nací, podríamos decir que es el precio que tengo que pagar por la vida que llevo— pese a sus palabras se notaba la evidente tristeza en su rostro, con la mirada buscaba al joven ninja sin embargo este se limitaba a mirar el suelo.

…...

— ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto el mago esa noche, mientras Syaoran se bañaba ambos hombres disfrutaban de un buen sake a la luz de la luna en la galería del castillo

— ¿Hacer con que cosa?— dijo aparentando desinterés

— No te hagas—reprocho —Con el asunto de la boda de la princesa. ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así como así?

— Si, además, tampoco es como si me importara—

— Eso, no te lo crees ni tu — señalo.

— No hay nada que hacer, así son las cosa en este reino, Tomoyo continuara con el legado de su familia y yo con el viaje, así es la realidad y punto. —gruño —Así que no te entrome...¡AY!—exclamo entre dolorido y sorprendido cuando Fye le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el puño, que lo tomo por desprevenido arrojándolo a un costado contra el suelo. — ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? — grito furioso, desde que ese sujeto había dejado de fingir ser alguien inmaduro y llorón había comenzado a golpearlo sin descaro cuando no compartía parte de sus opiniones, a ciencia cierta no sabía cuál de sus personalidades le resultaba más exasperante.

— NO SEAS IDIOTA QUIERES — le respondió el mago levantando la voz, pocas veces perdía la paciencia como en esa ocasión — Estamos todos juntos en esto, ¿acaso piensas que si tu eres infeliz el resto podremos seguir con tranquilidad? Piensa un poco, ¿crees que Mokona no llorara si te ve tan deprimido? ¿O que Syaoran-kun no se sentirá culpable de que tú no puedas estar con la persona que amas? ¿Piensas que yo podría fingir que no pasa nada al verte sufrir en silencio? Justamente yo, que más que nadie sabe lo difícil que es cargar con el dolor por cuenta propia. —Reprocho — Por favor, no nos tomes por idiotas

—...— El muchacho mantuvo el silencio después se semejante reto. Paso un rato en el cual ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a beber y mirar la luna que estaba casi llena, hasta que finalmente tras capacitarlo un rato —Tsk...De acuerdo, lo siento. —dijo

— Si, descuida — respondió el recuperando su buen humor— Ahora haz un esfuerzo y utiliza esa dura cabeza tuya para pensar una forma de detener la boda.

—Demonio, si que eres un fastidio — comento esbozando una sonrisa, Fye se rio, en idioma Kurogane eso significa "tienes razón" pero son palabras que él jamás las diría, mucho menos a él.

…...

El día siguiente fue muy agitado, con todos los preparativos para la llegada de los candidatos de la princesa. Una decena de jóvenes hacían fila en la antesala principal para entrar de a uno y exponer sus mejores cualidades y las razones por la cual debían ser elegidos como futuro esposo.

Sin embargo, antes de que el primer pretendiente pudiera siquiera decir su nombre, un joven moreno de cabello negro y ojos rojos irrumpió en la habitación caminando con altanería hasta el trono donde se hallaban sentadas tanto la princesa como la reina.

— Oye Tomoyo — llamo con voz firme

— ¿Cómo te atreve a hablarle así a la princesa? —reprocho molesto el sujeto que estaba a su lado, al cual había interrumpido, pero basto una sola mirada asesina de Kurogane para que este se callara por el resto de la mañana.

— ¿Que pasa Kurogane? —llamo ella con suavidad

— Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ayer —comento.

— ¿Pensando? Vaya milagro — exclamo Amaterasu-sama pero este la ignoro y prosiguió

— Sobre el deber de cada uno. Yo soy el más fuerte de este reino, el mejor ninja del castillo y tu guardián desde que nos conocimos, protegerte siempre fue mi misión. —Dijo con firmeza— Por eso no te entregare a nadie más débil, quien no sea capaz de superarme no es digno de llamarse tu esposo ni de dirigir el orgulloso ejercito de Nihon.

El la miro con determinación, luego ella y su hermana cruzaron algunas palabras en voz baja de modo que no pudo oírlas, el resto de los presentes, entre los cuales se encontraban sus amigos, esperaban expectantes el resultado de aquella impertinencia.

— Muy bien Kurogane —dijo Tomoyo— Que se haga como tú dices, me casare con aquel que logre vencerte en un combate uno a uno.

El ninja sonrió con una sádica satisfacción, mientras el joven pretendiente a su lado palideció ante esa sentencia, sintiendo como sus oportunidades de ser rey estaban cada vez más lejos.

Y así pasó casi toda la mañana, joven que atravesaba la puerta salía segundos más tarde cubierto de vendajes y con un profundo trauma por haber tenido que enfrentarse a ese demonio negro, muchos no eran capaces de saber donde terminaba la espada y empezaba el hombre. Pese a que ambos combatientes tenían la orden de no matar, eso no le impedía a Kurogane castigarlos con todo su poder por haberse atrevido siquiera a poner un pie en el castillo, simplemente se contenía de dar el golpe final.

— Jajaja, esto en muy fácil, en serio ¿a caso no hay nadie capaz de superarme? — reía a los gritos de manera jactanciosa.

— Yo puedo hacer el intento —dijo el que debía ser el último en la fila, un joven menor que él, con una sonrisa ingenua.

— ¿Es una broma? Mejor vete a casa niño bonito, antes que arruine tu cara por completo — amenazo

— Entiendo los riesgos, aun así, quisiera hacer la prueba —insistió

— Como gustes, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí—

El combate comenzó y en unos segundos Kurogane se percato que este muchacho no era otro de los tantos niños malcriados con lo que había estado luchando, este sujeto sabia pelear muy bien, tenia técnica, habilidad y a diferencia de él, no estaba para nada agotado. Se lamento por primera vez en el día, de no estar usando su espada Ginryu, porque según él era demasiado para esos muñecos arrogantes hijos de ricos que apenas sabían sostener una espada, sin embargo, de haberla tenido en lugar de esa espada cualquiera podría haber terminado el combate de inmediato, en lugar de eso se prolongo una media hora, más de lo que cualquier otro de los pretendientes había podido resistir.

Finalmente ocurrió lo que el más temía, por el sobre esfuerzo en cuanto ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza, la suya termino hecha añicos, dejándolo a él en el suelo y al otro como ganador ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes.

— Supongo que gané—comento el joven, tendiéndole la mano al ninja—Kurogane-san Ud. es un excelente combatiente, prometo cuidar mucho de la princesa.

El joven moreno le estrecho la mano y luego se marcho sin mirar ni decirle nada a nadie.

— Kurogane-san — exclamo Syaoran preocupado e intento ir tras él pero Fye lo detuvo

— Dejémosle solo un momento ¿si?, ya ha sido más de lo que ha tenido que enfrentar en su vida — explico también preocupado

— ¿Kurorin estará bien? —pregunto Mokona muy triste, parecía a punto de llorar

…...

Estaba en su habitación, mirando el horizonte mientras se atormentaba con sus pensamientos. No podía creer que hubiera perdido, esto le resultaba como un mal sueño. Sin duda era su castigo por haber sido tan arrogante y confiado, de haber usado su espada y concentrarse en serio desde el principio esto no hubiera pasado, en su lugar subestimo al enemigo como el peor de los novatos.

Aun así, de todas las batallas que podría haber pedido ¿por qué justamente esa? Que debía ser la más importante en su vida quizás, la que tuviera más significado.

—Entre — dijo en un momento cuando el sentir cierta presencia lo saco de su ensimismamiento

— ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que soy yo? —pregunto divertida la princesa

— Ya te lo dije antes, es porque soy un ninja —comento —y porque eres tú

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad, como solo lo hacía con él, se sentó a unos metros frente suyo. El se limito a mirarla, a tomarse un tiempo para observar con cuidado cuanto es que había crecido, estaba tan bonita, el pelo negro brillante caía con suavidad llegando hasta su cintura, su piel blanca y sus ojos azabaches. Realmente que idiota había sido, después de todo no había perdido solo la batalla, la había perdido a ella.

— Kurogane...sobre lo de hoy — dijo ella

— Lo sé, debe estar feliz de tener definido a su nuevo esposo —

— De hecho, quería preguntarte si estas completamente seguro sobre ello—

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Ese fue el trato ¿no? Quien pudiera vencerme seria el futuro rey—

— Si supongo...—comento ella un poco triste — ¿Sabes porque permití este combate?

—...—

— Porque tenias un punto cierto, quien reine a mi lado no puede ser una persona débil, por eso me pareció indicado que alguien como tú que sabe lo que es la verdadera fuerza juzgara quien seria esa persona. — Explicó —Entonces...si tú me dices que ese sujeto es el indicado, entonces yo...confió en ti.

—...— Kurogane permanecía en silencio, ahora ni siquiera la miraba, sino que materia la vista en un punto fijo. Tomoyo se sentía abatida ante su indiferencia, pero lo conocía desde hace tiempo como para esperar algo más. Simplemente se levanto y camino hacia la puerta

— Por cierto, el pendiente de Mokona comenzó a brillar —dijo y no notó como el joven se tensaba — Supongo que eso significa que continuaran con el viaje...me hubiera gustado que te quedaras un poco más, al menos hasta el día en que yo...— pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, porque en ese momento sintió como el joven la sujetaba por la cintura y atrapaba sus labios en un profundo y desesperado beso

— Etto...—sonrojada y sorprendida no podía expresar palabras

— ¡Eres mía mujer! — Exclamó— Y no te entregare a nadie más. Porque no hay quien sea capaz de matar o morir por ti en un segundo como yo lo haría, ni de recorrer cientos de mundos solo para volverte a ver, ni tampoco hay quien lo daría todo con tal de volverse más fuerte y así protegerte como lo más valioso. — dijo con fuerza y volvió a besarla con pasión de nuevo

— Eres mía y de nadie más — dijo otra vez mirándola con seriedad a los ojos — Ese es el precio que debes pagar por haberte entregado todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, así que acéptalo.

— Kurogane...—ella estaba por demás de feliz, tantas emociones le hicieron brotar un par de lagrimas, pero una parte de si todavía se negaba a aceptarlo, parecía muy bueno para ser verdad —¿Eso qué significa?

— Que volveré. Juro que lo hare, cuando lo haga me casare contigo y me quedare a tu lado para siempre. Así que tú espérame, y no dejes que ni Amaterasu-sama ni cualquiera de esos principitos idiotas te obliguen a otra cosa, de lo contrario me encargare de ellos.

— De acuerdo...yo te esperare, lo juro —dijo sonriente y esta vez fue ella quien cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo y estrecharlo con fuerza.

Tras ese último beso de despedida, el ninja tomo su espada y se marcho...

…...

— ¿Qué? —pregunto ya harto de la mirada insistente y la sonrisa idiota de ese mago. Ya todos se encontraban viajando al siguiente mundo.

— Nada...es solo que...—dijo misteriosamente —Me sorprendió que debajo de tanto metal se encontrara el alma de un poeta —exclamo divertido

— No me digas que...escucharon —inquirió entre asustado y molesto

— Kurorin es tan romántico —comento Mokona por respuesta

— Kurogane-san...lo siento mucho...no quise...yo le dije a Fye-san que no debíamos —el pobre muchacho comenzó a disculparse en cuanto vio como su amigo comenzaba a acumular la ira al igual que una olla a presión

— ¡¿Me estabas espiando? — pregunto con una mirada asesina

— Vamos, vamos, ¿acaso creías que ese privilegio era solo para Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun? —bromeo Fye

— ¡BASTARDO! ¡ME LA PAGARAS! ESPERA A QUE LLEGUEMOS Y TE DARE UNA PALIZA — comenzó a despotricar contra el mago y el bollo blanco quienes lejos de intimidarse entre risas repetían fragmentos de su declaración, intentando (y fracasando) imitar su voz.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo ^^ pues es mi primer fic de Kurogane con Tomoyo, la verdad fue dificil porque el es un tipo frio por naturaleza pero bueno tambien es un sujeto interesate ademas que Tomoyo me cae muy bien desde Sakura Card Captor y se merecia que le dedique un fic :D<p>

Muchas gracias por leer. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
